In vivo imaging may include the use of an in vivo imager from which image data may be transmitted to an external receiving system. For example, an ingestible capsule, which may be swallowed by a patient, may include an image sensor for imaging the gastrointestinal (GI) tract and a transmitter for transmitting the image data. In some ingestible capsules, the electronic components within the capsule may be arranged on several printed circuit boards, each printed circuit board containing different components of the capsule. For example, the image sensor, typically a silicon chip, may be positioned on one printed circuit board, whereas the transmitter may be positioned on a separate printed circuit board (PCB).
In some cases, the printed circuit boards are aligned along an axis of the in-vivo sensing device, e.g., a capsule, and are electrically connected by a plurality of wires. However, assembly of in-vivo sensing devices having several boards connected by wires, which takes into account the cooperation between the electrical and electronic components and the required optical properties of the in-vivo sensing device, may be complex and may hinder, for example, large scale production.
Some swallowable capsules may include more than one imaging assembly, each including an imager, illumination sources, and an optical assembly, so that the gastrointestinal (GI) tract may be viewed from more than one direction or angle. Acquiring images of the GI tract from various directions or angles allows for collection of more information on the condition of the GI tract, such that a better assessment of the patient's physical condition may be made. However, more than one imaging assembly may lead to there being more electronic components within the limited internal space of the capsule and to a more complex arrangement of the electronic components within the capsule, which may hinder large scale production more than with one imaging assembly.